Kitten
by XoXoXOutsiderChickXoXoX
Summary: [Rewrite of a previous fic] Everybody has a weakness. It just so happened that the Greasers’ weakness was Kitten, fifteenyearold sister of TwoBit Matthews.
1. To the Double

Disclaimer: I don't own or claim to own _The Outsiders_.

A/N: This is a reposted version of _Kitten_. I really missed this story, so I deleted it and now I'm reposting it with a few minor changes. In each chapter, there are a few changes from the first time I posted it. I attempted to make it better. . . anyways, tell me what you think about it! Also, if you're interested in Newsies fan fiction, I've written a fan fic called _From Beginning to End_ on my Newsies account, The Meadowlark. Please check it out, I think you'll like it if you're a Newsies fan.

--

Kitten

Chapter 1- To the Double

_Everybody has a weakness. It just so happened that the Greasers' weakness was Kitten, fifteen-year-old sister of Two-Bit Matthews. _

--

Seeing Amile shivering from the bitter cold wind, Dallas Winston reluctantly shrugged of his brown leather jacket and shoved it into her unsuspecting hands. "Here." he growled. "You'll freeze before we even get to the Double."

Obviously taken aback by Dally's uncharacteristic act of affection, the younger teen threw the jacket back at him. "Since when do you care? You're always saying how annoying and cocky I am, I'm sure my death would be a relief to you."

Dally turned away to disguise the embarrassed look that had overcome his usually cold and hard face. "Who said I do care? Two-Bit would kill me if he knew I let his kid sister freeze to death."

Amile rolled her bright green eyes. "I'm fifteen, Dal,, only two years younger than you, so don't go calling me a kid. Besides, Two-Bit would be too drunk to notice my death." she added scornfully, her usually upbeat and carefree mood turning sour.

"Oh he would, would he?" whispered a voice from behind. Both Dally and Amile spun around only to find Two-Bit laughing hysterically with an ever-present beer bottle in his hand. "You should've seen your faces!" he howled, breathless. Finally recovering, Two-Bit eyed Dallas suspiciously. "What're you doing with Amile, alone, at 8 o' clock at night?"

"Aww shoot, Two-Bit, we were just going to see a movie." Amile replied for Dallas. "You wanna come with us to make sure Dal doesn't rape me?" she joked.

Two-bit chuckled, throwing an arm around Amile's shoulders. "It'd be my pleasure, Kitten." he drawled, using the gang's pet name for his younger sibling.

Disgusted by their antics, Dally began to walk to the Double alone, cursing when he got his boots wet from a puddle of rainwater. It had been pouring the whole week and it had only let up about an hour ago. Dally was still wondering why in the world he had asked Amile to go with him to a movie, especially alone., when he felt someone jump on his back. Being caught off guard, he stumbled, almost loosing his balance and falling to the ground, when he suddenly righted himself. "What the…" he trailed off as he heard the oh too familiar voice of Amile whisper in his ear, "Scare ya?"

Dally shook his head. "Get off will ya? You weight a ton! And I don't want your brother going and getting the wrong idea in his head."

Amile wrapped her legs around his waist, determined not to be thrown off. "The only idea my brother has in his screwed up head right now is how to get that blonde in his bed tonight." she said, nodding towards Two-Bit, who was about a block behind Dally and Amile with a slutty-looking blonde hanging onto his arm. Once again, Amile's personality turned sour, making Dally feel kind of sorry for her. "I mean, the guy's cool and all but probably wouldn't be the best brother for anybody, least of all for Kitten." he thought, but then mentally kicking himself for even caring.

"Hey, Dally, did you even hear anything that I said?" asked Amile, still hanging onto his back and looking very annoyed.

"Huh? Oh, uh, no, I guess I didn't." he said, quickly coming back to reality.

Amile sighed, trying to act exasperated. "I said it seems like you're going to be stuck with me tonight. No ditching me, okay?"

Dally chuckled coldly. "Now what gives you the idea that I would ditch you, Amile Matthews?" Without waiting for an answer, he bolted towards the Nightly Double, with Amile still clutching to his back. "Dally!" he heard her yell. "I'm gonna fall off! Slow down." He laughed at that, really laughed. He'd never admit it to anyone, but he had a soft spot for the kid and he knew it.

When they reached the whole in the fence by the Double where they could sneak in, Dally abruptly stopped, making Amile fall off of his back. "Dally!" he heard her cry from the ground. He smirked down at her. "That's right, bow down to your master." Saying that resulted in Amile grabbing him around his legs and pulling him down, only to have him fall on top of her. "Dally, get the hell off of me! You weigh twice as much as me!"

Before he had a chance to reply, a cold voice near them sneered. "Well ain't that a pretty sight!"

--

A/N: So how was it? Good, bad? Please, please, please review! I'm open to constructive criticism, tips, and compliments!


	2. Shepard and a Film

_24 July, 2007_

Disclaimer: I don't own or claim to own _The Outsiders_.

--

Kitten

Chapter 2- Shepard and a Film

_Everybody has a weakness. It just so happened that the Greasers' weakness was Kitten, fifteen-year-old sister of Two-Bit Matthews. _

--

Dally looked up from on top of Kitten to see Tim Shepard leaning against the fence, hands in pockets, smirking down at them. "What a cute couple. But ain't the half-pint a little young for you, Winston?"

As Amile pushed Dally off of her, Tim offered his hand to Amile and pulled her up, leaving an angered Dallas on the ground. Brushing herself off, Amile thanked Tim. "Very funny, Tim. You all seem to forget that I'm fifteen, not five."

Tim snorted and rolled his eyes. "Sorry. Never realized how sensitive you were. I'll remember next time." Turning his attention to Dallas, he continued. "Anyways, I've got some business with you, Winston."

Dallas picked himself up from the ground and flipped up the collar of his jacket. "I'm listening."

"Me and my boys have been havin' some trouble with the Mexicans lately. They've been trashing our cars and harassing our girls."

"And you wanna know if I'll help you, right?" asked Dally, his voice robbed of any emotion.

"Yeah." replied Tim, just as composed as Dallas.

Dallas looked away for a moment before finally replying, "Call on me if you need me. I'll tell some of our guys to be ready."

Tim nodded. "Alright, good deal." Glancing over at Amile, he seemed suddenly to remember her presence. "Amile…Whatcha doin' with ole' Dally? I'm surprised your even allowed out with him alone."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Amile asked, her eyebrows raised and her eyes opened wide. The picture of innocence. Or at least, it would be, if not for the mischievous smile playing at the corners of her lips. She knew damn well why being alone with Dallas Winston was less than safe.

Tim shook his head and made a low, soft sound deep in his throat. An amused chuckle, barely audible. He didn't answer her question, instead shifting his gaze back to Dallas.

Dally shrugged. "We're gonna see a movie. Not much else to do around here."

"That's the truth…" Tim said. Silence settled between the three. Tim kicked up some dust with his boot and hooked his thumbs into his pockets. "Well, I guess I'll get goin'. Got a party to get to, should be a good time." He looked up at Dally and raised his eyebrows.

Dallas shrugged. "I might drop by later."

"Sure, sounds good. Guess I'll be seeing you around then. Have fun." With a slight nod, he walked away and disappeared into the shadows of the night.

Dallas cleared his throat after a moment. "Better get goin'. The movie probably started already." Without waiting for an answer, he crouched down at the fence and pulled himself through the hole that they always used to sneak into the drive-in. Amile followed, accepting Dallas's outstretched hand to help her up.

Together they walked over to the seats especially for people without a car. Immediately, they saw Ponyboy and Johnny sitting in the front row, so Dallas and Amile joined them. After greetings were exchanged, the four friends watched the movie in silence. A beach movie, almost exactly the same as every other film that had been made recently.

About fifteen minutes into the movie, they were joined by Sodapop and Steve, who admitted that their dates with Sandy and Evie hadn't turned out too well. They took the remaining seats in the row and watched the movie with the rest of their friends. Steve talked through the whole film, much to the annoyance of everyone, especially Ponyboy, who was actually trying to enjoy the movie.

Soon enough, the film ended, and the six of them left the drive-in. They were all going in the same general direction, so they walked together. Sodapop, Amile, and Dallas were in the front, while Steve, Ponyboy, and Johnny trailed behind some. It was a chilly, autumn night, the kind breezy enough to need a jacket. All of them were all slightly hunched over from the cold, hands deep in pockets. None of them heard the low hum of the car inching up behind them until it was too late.

--

A/N: Ooh, cliffhanger! Can you stand it? Ha…Yes, I know, it's been an eternity since my last update, but…well, I'm a horrible procrastinator. Sue me. So, as the author's note in the first chapter says, this is a rewrite of a previous fic. I rewrote almost this whole chapter (from the original version of this fic). Sorry its so short, but I just really wanted to get this story going again, so I decided to upload this chapter tonight. Now, just so you know, I'm rewriting this fic because…well, to tell the truth, the first version of it makes me gag. It was my first fan fiction I'd ever written, and, as most teenage girls are prone to do, I made Kitten into a perfect example of a Mary Sue. Ergg!! After reading over it again, I can't stand it. The writing was decent, and maybe I'm just being over-critical, but I feel that I have to fix it. So hopefully, this version of _Kitten_ will be better. I certainly hope it will be. Anyhoo…I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and that you faithful readers who have been reading and reviewing this story ever since I first posted it over a year ago haven't given up on it just yet.

As always, reviews are welcome! Please don't be afraid to offer constructive criticism or any comments that you have. Thanks in advance!


End file.
